acepta las cosas como son
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿Podran kenny y devlin aceptar lo que sienten y estar juntos a pesar de todo? ¿podra Kenny salvar a Devlin de las garras de Kai y zomboso?
1. El que no se arriesga no gana nada

Acepta las cosas como son

Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo una distracción.

Capitulo 1 **El que no se arriesga no gana nada.**

* * *

**Personajes nuevos según orden de aparición en la Historia**

**-Sully Tennyson validus: (Humano/anodita) Idéntica a su Tía Gwen cuando tenia 16 (con la excepción de que sus ojos son cafés, tiene un lunar en la mejilla derecha y ella es más egocéntrica), hija de Kenneth y Elena, prometida de Kenny Tennyson.**

**-Lev Ethan Levin: (humano/ Osmosian) Idéntico a su padre cuando tenia 17 (a excepción de que el usa un pañuelo en la cabeza) Su madre es Julie, es un mes mayor que sus medios hermanos Devlin y Jaylin. Cuando su padre se reformo vivió con el pero ahora vive con su madre. (Mantiene una relación secreta con Sully y tiene una rivalidad con Kenny)**

**-Jaylin Levin. :(Anodita/ Osmosian) Hermana gemela de Devlin, tiene un aire parecido a Gwen (tiene el cabello largo negro con mechón rojo, tono de piel de su padre, al principio tenia los ojos azules pero ahora son verdes) Es rebelde y mandona pero de pensamiento liberal, sabe lo que sienten dev y Kenny.**

**-Anakarta Nostrade:(anodita/ Osmosian) Madrina de Dev y Jay (piel blanca como el papel, pelo rubio rizados, ojos y labios rojos) Miembro de la Aristocracia Saturniana, clarividente y hará lo sea por la felicidad de su ahijado.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kenny**

**Nunca podrán comprenderlo...**

-Si esto le pasara a mi padre se lo perdonarían, ya le perdonaron muchas cosas:...

-Le perdonaron que en su adolescencia halla tenido una relación secreta con Kevin levin.

-Luego, Le perdonaron que embarazara a su prima Gwendolyn, Tennyson (de ahí mi origen)

-Que Kai enloqueciera y se pusiera a gritar que ella se caso con mi padre para alejar los rumores de la relación entre primos y mi hermana Gwen II también enloqueciera suicidándose a los 14 años.

-¡Y la guinda de la torta! Luego, le perdonaron que engañara a Kai Green con Julie Yamamoto, Tini.

**Bueno lo ultimo son solo rumores que unos diarios amarillistas.., pero si yo su hijo, su sombra, si yo admitiera que amo a….**

**-**Devlin Levin

-¡¿Qué?

-Se te olvido ingresar a los que atrapo Devlin, mi amor.

-¡Gracias por recordarme, Sully mi vida!

-EEE... ¿Escuchaste algo?

-¿escuchar?, no ¿por que?

-Noooo...Por nada.

-¡si no tuvieras el trasero pegado al cuerpo también se te olvidaría! Ja ja

-Lev si no fueras medio hermano de Dev yo…

-Que paso Tennyson, ¿estas triste por que tu papi no te dio permiso de jugar al héroe?

- ¿Por que no te vas a robar un banco como tu padre?

-¡Oye ojos color vomito, nadie se mete con mi viejo!

-¡vamos "Ethan" puedo vencerte con una mano atada a la espalda!

-¡Basta ya! Ken Tennyson discúlpate con Lev ¡AHORA MISMO!

-¿pero que? ¡Si el empezó!…Mm...

**-**Perdón Lev

-no hay problema, ¿sabes? Hay una fiesta en la casa de Mike II Morningstar, te invitaríamos pero ya sabes... ¡Divierte archivando villanos!

-Si,si "diviértanse"

-Al fin se fueron, ¡Por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad!

-¡idiota!

-Y ahora ¿Qué?

**Un portal de mana oscuro apareció y de salio Jaylin Levin, hija adoptiva de mi "tía" Gwen, hermana gemela de Devlin.-**

**-**Valla parece que hoy es el día de "fastidiar a Kenny" o ¿no Jay?

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuando te vas a hacer el idiota con esto?

- Mira ya tuve suficiente de tu hermanito, así que si quieres insultar a alguien, mejor vete a otro lado.

- Ken ¿Por qué sigues con esto? Sabes mejor que nadie que ella solo te esta usando, que en realidad ella solo te quiere como amigo y ama a Lev.

- Lo se pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo romper con ella, si lo hago decepcionaría mucho a mi padre.

- Pero no estamos hablando de tu padre "primito", estamos hablando de ti y de lo que quieres en realidad… …Es hora de que te declares a Devlin.

- ¡¿Qué'? Degenerada, como puedes pensar que yo..., que el… ¡ES MI HERMANO POR DIOS SANTO!

**Jay aunque era tan rebelde como lev, era más lista que el…**

- Hermano adoptivo, querrás decir. Para ser sincera desde que llegue aquí comencé a sospechar, intente negarlo durante mucho tiempo pero mientras ustedes crecían, me termine convenciendo de ese hecho.

- ¿Acaso era tan Obvio? ¿Los demás se habrán dado cuenta?

**-** No, nadie más se ha dado cuenta, ellos creen que son "muy buenos amigos" y nada más. Mira, yo no me quiero meter en tu vida privada pero creo que ya es tiempo que le digas a Devlin lo que sientes por el, si no te arrepentirás para toda la vida.

- Yo…Me encantaría hacerlo, pero ¿Qué va a decir mi padre?, ¿Qué va decir su padre?, ¿y la sociedad? Nos tacharían de enfermos y pervertidos, los diarios, TV e Internet nos comerían vivos, además la familia se desintegraría y además...

-¡BUENO, BUENO YA! No te pedí que un sermón de lo que "pasaría ", tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer, que estar escuchando los lloriqueos del niñito del reloj!

**Jay saco su bastón y conjuro un nuevo portal de mana negra, antes que entrara en el me miro y dijo:**

**-**Como ya sabrás Devlin y yo nunca conocimos a nuestra madre biológica, lo único que sabemos es lo que nuestra madrina nos ha contado, que se llamaba Jennifer Nocturna. Y que a pesar de ser humana sin poderes, era tátara tataranieta de un ancestro de tu Abuela Verdona…

-¿Sabes ella tenia una frase que se decía antes de ir a trabajar? , La cual era "el que no se arriesga no gana nada"," el que no se arriesga no gana nada".Perdón por repetir para, así lo recordaras

**Tal vez ella tenga razón, me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida haciendo lo que a los demás les parece correcto, lo que necesitan , lo que creen que me conviene, ya es hora que me "ponga los pantalones de una buena vez" y le diga a Devlin que…**

-¡Momento!, ¿Dónde esta Devlin? , Mm...…¡AH! Ahora recuerdo, dijo que iría a ver a su madrina por un asunto personal. ¿Me pregunto como le habrá ido?

**¡Uf! Mejor dejo mis problemas personales de lado por un momento y me concentro en mi tarea o me meteré en un problema.**

_¿Review?_

* * *

Bueno eso de que Jennifer Nocturna es desentiende de Anoditas, eso lo invente yo.

Bueno este es mi primera historia, si les gusto o si les pareció malo ¡opinen!


	2. revelaciones

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 2: **revelaciones**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Devlin **

**Normalmente soy yo el que da los consejos. Pero ahora soy yo el que necesita consejo...**

**-**Pase Lady Anakarta Nostrade lo esta esperando.

**Ella se da cuenta de mi presencia, deja el libro de lado...**

-Saludos, debiste haber venido a verme hace 2 meses atrás si mis visiones no me fallan, pero de todas formas me alegra que hallas llegado. Siéntate y hablemos**. **

-Gracias madrina por recibirme.

**Lo más calmado que puedo, me siento enfrente de ella.**

**- **¿quieres saber si Sully es la indicada para Ken 10? ¿La que le dará continuidad a la descendencia de Ben 10.000? ¿O me equivoco encanto?

- Así es, no es que desconfíe de ella, es más…. hasta la apoye para que ella entrara al equipo de Kenny, pero por el bien del universo es necesario que Ben tenga al menos "1 nieto" que continúe con lo que el empezó.

**La rubia cerró los ojos..**

- Pues vemos Mm...…

**Por un largo rato hasta que los volvió a abrir y me dio su veredicto. **

-no es ella, si Ken se casa con ella duran 2 años, hasta que ella lo deje por tu hermano.

- ¡que lastima!, y ¿que me dices de mi hermana Jay? Supongo que ella será mejor candidata o que te parece la sobrina de la madre de lev, Emili Yamamoto o la directora de su club de fan creo que se llamaba…Samoa Armstrong Wheels.

- Con Jay durarían 5 años pero seguirán siendo amigos, con Emili 1 año y con la directora, se repetirá la historia de Kai en ella. Solo queda una.

- ¿cual madrina?

-tu.

**¡SE HA VUELTO LOCA!, MEJOR ME VOY…Molesto me levante de mi asiento.**

- no se ofenda pero… ¿ESTA DEMENTE? ¿ES EL MAYOR DISPARATE QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA?

- Siéntate.

**Yo con gusto me hubiera ido indignado, pero el tono frió y cortante de mi madrina, me hizo regresar a mi asiento.**

-Eres joven, bueno, honesto, alegre, te preocupas por los demás más que de ti mismo, te agradan los niños, sabes cocinar, eres un buen mago (aprendiz), un gran consejero, inteligente, astuto, de mente abierta, algo tímido, sarcástico a veces y sueles pasar rápido de la pena a la depresión. Puedes usar mana…

- Pero por que me dice todo eso yo…

- claro que necesitas un bastón de madera para controlarlos, pero puedes convertirte en mutante, además de un cuerpo bien formado (no tan musculoso como el de tu padre o hermano pero eres igual de alto), ojos azules que recuerdan el mar y muy calidos, cabello negro que cae con gracia sobre tu cara y una cola de caballo que te queda muy bien… te digo todo esto por que son las cosas que hizo que Kenny se enamorara de ti.

- ¡no!, esto tiene que ser un error, si fuera así ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Qué diría mi padre? ¿Y la sociedad? Nos tacharían de enfermos y pervertidos, los diarios, TV e Internet nos comerían vivos, además la familia se desintegraría.

- El te acepta tal como eres y debes admitir que también lo amas.

- No, se...se equivoca yo y el, ¡digo!, el y yo, solo somos a...Amigos. Yo no siento nada más que amistad por el.

**No debí haber sonado muy convincente por que la milenaria Aristócrata no movió ni una ceja.**

- Lo amas, se que hace poco te hiciste una prueba y descubriste que eres hermafrodita, así que puedes tener hijos con el, claro que por cesárea y solo tienes un 10% de concebir pero es posible.

- Pero yo...

- Si no te arriesgas, sufrías mucho, hay cosas mucho peores que "el que dirían", una de ellas es quedarse solo, así que piénsalo…Acepta las cosas como son.

- Gracias por recibirme, adiós

**Con más preguntas que respuestas, pensé mientras entraba a mi habitación y antes de meterme en la cama, mire el reloj.**

**-**Uf, ya son las 1:16, mejor me duermo rápido o no me podré levantar para ir a la escuela.

_¿Review?_


	3. Pelea

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 3: **Pelea**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Lev**

**¿Yo no se por que Sully sigue con alguien como ese idiota?, digo teniendo algo mejor enfrente, mucho, mucho mejor.**

**-** ¿seguro que creyó eso de la fiesta?

- tranquila mi vida, todo va a estar bien

- ¡hay! Desearía hacer esto todos los días.

- Si tu dejaras al súper hijo de#####· podríamos hacer esto las veces que quisieras.

- Tú sabes que no puedo, mis padres y mis tíos están "cegados" con la idea de que nos casemos a los 18.

**Durante horas estuvimos acariciándonos, besándonos y "otras cositas"….**

-¡Así los quería pillar!

- ¿Qué caraj…?

**Una portal de mana negra apareció y de el, salio mi fastidiosa hermanita.**

**-** ¡maldita hija de ###!, ¡¿Como te atreves a hacerle esto al pobre de Kenny? , ¡Deberías tener al menos la decencia de terminar con el, en vez de estarte revolcando como la pe### que eres!

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE BASTARDA DE PORQUERÍA?

- ¡DIJE QUE ERES UNA #####! ¡AL IGUAL QUE TU MADRE!

**Golpes por aquí y por allá, patadas voladoras, rasguños, puñetazos en las partes blandas, cuando parecía que Jay iba a ganar, Sully uso sus poderes mágicos….. **

- ¡ríndete soy mejor maga que tu!

**Sully se convirtió en anodita, agarro a Jay con sus cabellos de mana, la apretó hasta casi romperle todos los huesos, la lanzo de izquierda a derecha contra el piso una y otra vez.**

-¡por favor detente, la vas a matar!

-¡No hasta que reconozca que soy mejor maga que ella!

- No te preocupes…

**No se Como el cuerpo de Jay, comenzó a absorber el mana del lugar, la energía de los aparatos, la sabia de las plantas y la sangre de los animales de los alrededores. **

**Todas sus heridas se curaron, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su piel blanquísima y le salieron unos colmillos.**

**Jay sin ningún esfuerzo se Safo de los cabellos de Sully, la tomo de los mismos y comenzó a lanzarla de izquierda a derecha contra el piso. **

**Cada golpe fue más salvaje que el anterior, mientras más la golpeaba, más el cuerpo de mi hermana comenzaba a volverse negro y nebuloso, con largas garras en vez de manos, ojos como los anoditas pero rojos, ¡como si en verdad estuviera echa de sombras! Después de un rato la envolvió con un de sus cabellos, dejándola de pie.**

**- **Yo...yo creí que .. Que no podías transformarte…que solo podías…absorber metales y… usar... mana con bastón.

- Eso es verdad, esos son los poderes que tengo en mi forma humana, pero en mi forma verdadera, puedo combinar lo mejor de los Osmodian y anoditas.

**¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Este monstruo? ¿Esta cosa? ¿Era de verdad mi hermana?...**

- Jay ahora que va a pasar, ¿nos vas a matar? O ¿Qué?

- Asi es, los voy a despellejar para comerme sus intestinos…¡caíste! Ja jajá

- ¿Entonces que?

- Los voy a dejar en paz, pero debes hacer dos cosas por mi…1ª debes conseguirme entradas VIP para el estreno de **Los Sumos Golpeadores 7 en 3D**, la cual se estrenara dentro de 3 meses.

**-** Echo, y ¿lo segundo?

-Quiero que la convenzas de dejar a Kenny dentro de esta semana o ¡te arrepentirás de haber de haber nacido!

**¡¿QUE VOY A HACER? Con lo testaruda que es, convencer a Sully de dejar su boleto a el libro de hechizos de su Tía Gwendolyn seria como pedirle peras al olmo, pero ni modo…Si quiero seguir viviendo lo voy a tener que hacer.**

_¿Review_


	4. ¡La farza o la muerte!

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 4: ¡La farsa o la muerte!

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Sully**

**-**Yo no soy una mala persona, a mi me impusieron ser "la novia del superhéroe….

_-Ya es domingo, si no terminas con esto morirás..._

**-**_No eh podido__**, **__han pasado muchas cosas que me han mantenido muy ocupada y ahora soy su pareja en una gala en honor a mi Tío por haber salvado el universo por 10 vez._

_-Son las 11:55, si son las 12:00 y no has terminado con el, te desangras enfrente de todos, ¿no querrás que ese elegante vestido negro se manche de rojo? ¿O no?_

_-Por favor dame más tiempo, no puedo hacerlo ahora ¡no puedo..._

**-**.Sully ¿te sientes bien? Pareces distraída por algo y no has tocado tu comida.

¿He? , no, no me pasa nada, es solo que…

_-son las 11:56_

-¿Qué?,

-últimamente me evitas mucho, mira a pesar de nuestras diferencias somos primos y…novios, asi que puedes contarme lo que sea que te pasa

-Solo que yo no me he sentido muy bien, pero ya se me pasara

_-Son las 11:57, te quedan 2 horas…_

-_¡¿Qué hare? Si lo dejo pierdo la oportunidad de mi vida y si no me muero, por favor ¡no me hagas esto! , ¡Dame más tiempo!, acaso ¿no eh salvado a mucha gente? ¿No me eh portado como todos esperan que se porte una superheroína? ¡Entonces dame más tiempo!, ¡me lo eh ganado!, por favor... ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!_

_**-**Son las 11:59…mejor despídete de este mundo._

**-** Kenny… ¡esto se acabo…TERMINAMOS!

**La banda que estaba tocando se paro en seco, las personas que estaban bailando, los de las mesas y hasta los meseros se voltearon para mirarme.**

-¿Qué?

_-Las 12:00 en punto, ¡bien encanto!, ahora como la niñita buena y honesta que eres le dirás en frente de todas estas "comprensivas personas" tu relación con Levin Ethan _

-_Ahora quieres que grite a los 4 vientos lo que tengo con Lev, No puedo hacerlo, mis padres nunca lo aceptarían, no puedo…_

_-Encanto, ¿Quieres que tu vestido pase de negro a rojo carmesí?_

**-**¿Por qué estas terminando conmigo?

-Por que no puedo seguir con esta farsa que armaron nuestros padres hace 6 años atrás…

-SULLY ¡ ¿QUE ESTUPICES ESTAS DICIENDO?

-Lo siento mucho papá, pero no puedo seguir con esto, no amo Kenny, sin importar cuanto lo intente solo lo puedo ver como un hermano y hasta podríamos ser amigos amo a Lev Ethan Levin...Lo siento mucho Ken….

-¡Sully vuelve aquí!, ¡OH Ben! Lo siento tanto, cuando llegue a casa hablare personalmente con ella.

-No te preocupes Kenneth, no es su culpa es...Nuestra.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Anakarta Nostrade**

**Sentada en mi sillón favorito, mire con gran orgullo mi bola de cristal, junto a mi ahijada, la imagen de una bella pelirroja correr bajo una fuerte lluvia,**

**-**Valla al parecer las cosas pasaron como planeaste, ¿no te pareció un poco exagerado eso de la cuenta regresiva.

-¡Hay encanto, si solo fue un truco! , ¿No habrás pensado que la iba a matar de verdad?..Además era la única forma que admitiera lo que sentía ante todos, ahora le duele pero con el tiempo me lo agradecerá.

**-** Ahora me toca a mí.

**Bueno se que pareció algo sicótico mi comportamiento, pero es por el bien de Sully y sobre todo por el bien de mi querido Devlin**

_¿Review?_


	5. Acepta las cosas como son…Acepta que tam

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 5: Acepta las cosas como son…Acepta que también lo quieres.

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Kenny**

**Durante el tiempo que paso desde la gala, yo he intentado por todos los medios de buscar una forma de decírselo pero... ¡nunca estamos solos!**

- ¡hay Jay ya no se que hacer!, si no esta Verdona, esta mi madre y si no es ella, es mi padre o mi abuelo, ¡cada vez que lo intento o suena la alarma o alguien aparece! , No es que no agradezca su preocupación por lo que paso en la gala, ni nada por el estilo...

- Mm...…Si es verdad, últimamente este lugar esta más poblado de lo normal. Mira esta noche es el estreno de **Los Sumos Golpeadores 7 en 3D**, tengo un amigo que me debe un favor así que conseguí entradas VIP para toda la familia, incluyendo a mi hermano y mi padre.

**- ¡**Gran idea!, ¿pero como conseguirás que todos vallan?

**- **No te preocupes, conociendo a mi tío Ben, lograra fácilmente convencer a todos que lo acompañen...Incluso hasta a mi padre.

**Habiendo dicho esto me paso un papel, cuando lo leí no lo podía creer ¡ERAN CONSEJOS DE DORMITORIO!**

**-** ¡¿Por qué me diste esto? Yo quiero decirle que lo amo y saber si el me ama, ¡no usarlo como muñeco inflable para liberar tensión!

**-** ah…nunca se sabe, además como no tienes experiencia en "cosas íntimas" no quería que le hicieras pasar un mal rato a mi hermano**.**

**Dicho y echo, por primera vez en semanas Devlin y yo estábamos solos viendo una película de terror comiendo pizza en el living.**

**-** ¡huy! si una chica te viera diría que te ves muy lindo, ja ja ja

**- **Yo no soy lindo

**Me limpie el queso lo más rápido que pude, estaba molesto por que no paraba de reírse, pero cuando lo vi. A los ojos sentí otra cosa….**

**- **Kenny**, **¿te sientes bien?

**Esos bellos ojos azules y lo bese…. **

**- **Kenny, ¡¿Qué significa esto?

**-** te amo

* * *

**Punto de vista de Devlin**

**En ese momento una extraña voz (pero a la vez muy familiar), escuchaba en mi cabeza**

_**-**__ Acepta las cosas como son…Acepta que también lo quieres_….

**No, esto esta mal, esto no puede ser, tengo que frenarlo, la sociedad nunca lo aceptaría, nadie lo aceptaría...**

-¿Te das cuenta lo que haces?, ¿ya pensaste en tu familia?, ¿en lo que dirá Ben? ¿Tu imagen publica?, ¿tus fans? ¿Tu…

**-** Nada de eso me importa, te amo

**-** pero…

**- **Te amo Dev, siempre lo e echo y siempre lo Hare**. **

_**¿Que estaba haciendo? podía sentir como acariciaba y besaba tomo mi cuerpo. No esto estaba mal muy mal pero... ¿Por que no podía moverme? ¿Por qué dejaba que siguiera?**_

_**-** Acepta las cosas como son…Acepta que también lo quieres_

**Ahora Kenny se había sacado los pantalones y yo me había sacado los míos….**

**- **Kenny…

**- **No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo siempre te cuidare, te amo y siempre lo haré**. …**

¿**Por qué negarme a lo inevitable?, la voz tenía razón, tengo que aceptar las cosas como son…**

**- **te amo... ¡Hay! ten cuidado.

**-** Lo siento dev, tendré más cuidado.

**No se si la sociedad lo aceptara, no se si nuestras familias lo aceptaran, pero algo era seguro… te amo Kenny, siempre lo echo y siempre lo haré.**

_¿Review?_


	6. El gran error de Sully

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 6: El gran error de Sully

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Sully**

**¿Como es posible que me pasara esto a mi?, ¿Cómo es posible que allá terminado en un asilo?, pienso mientras participo en un estupido bingo... **

**-**¿Quieres salir de aquí?

**De la nada salio, la ex de mi tío ben y se sentó a mi lado...**

-Kai que haces…

**- **¿sabes? Si yo hubiera querido, me habría escapado hace mucho tiempo pero sabia que una vez afuera no podría hacer mucho contra "ellos", pero ahora que estas aquí la cosa cambia.

**-** ¿Por que crees que me uniría a ti?

**- **Por que soy la única que sabe como escapar, ¿quieres vengarte de la voz?

**-**¿Cómo sabes de la voz?

**-** ¿quien crees que me metió en este hoyo de ratas?

**- **Estoy contigo, que tengo que hacer.

**Ella miro a ambos lados y disimuladamente me paso un pañuelo.**

**-**Cuando todos estén dormidos, recitaras este hechizo**,** ¡no te preocupes! Lo copie, del libro de Gwen antes que me internaran.

**En la noche, bajo la luna llena, un portal se abrió. Pero antes de poder entrar sentí un pinchazo que me dejo inmóvil.**

**- **¡OH!, ¿realmente creíste que yo podría salir sola sin poderes, zorrita desnutrida?, bueno muchas gracias por abrirme la puerta. No te preocupes no te sentirás sola por mucho tiempo ¡te mandare las cabezas de tus familiares para que te hagan compañía!

-Maldita hija de"####

-No se nada de la voz, solo puse atención a lo que gritabas en tus sueños.

**¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? Realmente debo estar loca para dejar que Kai escapara...**

- no te preocupes te inyecte un sedante que robe de la enfermería, ¿sabes? deberías revisar bien a un psicótico antes de hacer tratos. Chaito.

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Kai**

**Por suerte estos idiotas, no cambiaron el sistema de seguridad por lo que fue muy fácil conectarme a las cámaras de seguridad de la sala de comando…**

**-**Mm... Unos detalles más y ¡al fin imagen clara!, Ahí estaban mi "amorcito", nuestro hijo y la ### pelirroja.

- _Estas confundido, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!_

_- ¡No hay ninguna confusión papá soy gay!_

**¿¡QUE! ¿MI ÑINITO GAY? ES CULPA DE ESA ### ES SEGURO **

_- ¡Calmemos todos! Kenny, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Total y completamente seguro?_

_- Si así es, hace… tiempo intente negarlo, ¡pero ahora estoy completamente seguro!_

_-¿Por que nunca nos lo dijiste? Te habríamos apoyado...te habríamos entendido, no los habríamos comprometido y hubiéramos evitado que Sully…._

_- ¡Ben, no es el momento!...No es tu culpa lo que le paso a Sully, Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hijo, que tu padre y yo siempre te apoyaremos, que te amamos... _

_- ¿Qué pasa hijo?_

_- Hay algo más que no les he contado...Estoy enamorado de Devlin._

-¡_ ¿QUEEEE?_

- ¡Basta! Ya eh visto suficiente, ¡lo siento mucho gwendi, pero primero me ocupare del hijo bastardo de Kevin ,si lo mato mi hijo volverá a ser "normal", es lo más lógico

**¿Cómo se les había ocurrido aceptar esto tan fácilmente? No… esto es un error que mami va a solucionar...**

**El muy infeliz estaba sentado de espaldas hablando por celular en una plaza.**

**-** ¿ya les dijiste?, a ya veo, me alegro mucho por fin las cosa nos SA...

**Qué rápido se soluciona todo con un simple pinchazo y ahora…**

**-** No te enojes querido, mami hace esto por tu bien.

**-** ¡Si le haces algo te juro que…

**Era cierto, desde el día que nació, he hecho miles de sacrificios por el y por su padre, ahora debía hacer un par de sacrificios más y muy pronto ¡volveremos a ser la familia feliz que éramos! **

_¿Review?_


	7. Errores

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 7: Errores

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Anakarta Nostrade**

-Esto es mi culpa, si la hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, Sully hubiera salido en 1 semana con el alta, ella estaría con Lev y mi Devlin con Kenny, como debe ser pero ahora….

**-**No es su culpa mi señora**….**usted no sabia que ella logaría saber la diferencia entre la realidad y sus visiones….

**Si era verdad Kai era vidente como yo, pero creí que por su locura ella no sabría la diferencia entre el "futuro premonitorio" y "las imágenes de su cabeza".**

-Nunca creímos que ella se adelantaría usted y que se cambiaria de asilo a propósito..

**- **Primero sus padres, luego su hija, ahora le toca el turno a Devlin ¡pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados, voy a rescatarlo yo misma!

**-** Pero mi señora,

**-** Cálmate, mis visones me han mostrado donde trasportarme sin que ella se de cuenta.

**Llegue a un viejo hospital de un pueblito fantasma llamado bellwood.**

**-**No puede ser, ¿Dónde están?, no pude haberme equivocado a menos que… ¡Maldita hija de ### te volviste a adelantarme, sabias que venia y se te lo llevaste a otro lado!

**Mal momento para que las visiones me fallen…**

**-**Por suerte la señal de la insignia de Devlin nos llevara hasta el, eres su madrina ¿no es así?

**-**Me sorprende que Ben te allá dejado venir solo.

**-** El no sabe que eh venido, no podía esperar a que el se pusiera de acuerdo con su equipo, vamos Lev, Sully y Jay nos están esperando afuera.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Devlin**

**Me sentía mareado, estaba oscuro, el piso estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y lo único que estaba iluminado eran perros rottweiler.**

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

_**-** ¿Te diviertes bastardito?La oscuridad ya no te asusta ¿o si?_

**- **¿Kai? ¿No se suponía que estabas de vacaciones en la casa de los locos?

_**- **¡Hay! ¿Te quieres ir casa? ¿Estas aburrido? Mm..Pensé que un par de cachorritos te gustaría, aun te gustan los perritos ¿no es así?_

**-** ¡deja de decir estupideces! ¿Por qué ### me tienes aquí?

**-** _¡si estas aburrido!, aun te gustan los payasos ¿no es así? Bueno aquí esta un amiguito mío_

**Un payaso paso entre los vidrios sin quejarse y sin sangrar….**

_- ¡estoy segura que ustedes dos se van a hacer muy buenos amigos! _

**-**oye, no se que te habrá ofrecido pero lo que sea yo te lo duplico, digo,¿Qué ganarías con todo esto?

**-** El placer de acabar con mis propias manos a los miembros de la familia Tennyson, ¡uno por uno!, ja ja ja ja.

**¡Que estupido al tratar de negociar con el!, Este es mi fin…**

_¿Review?_


	8. panico y una oportunidad

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 8: pánico y una oportunidad

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Devlin**

**Ya no se que hacer, ¡por alguna extraña razón no puedo usar mis poderes!, el payaso me a torturado por horas y ahora me han desatado y ando como loco tratando de localizar la salida…**

- no puedes correr, te encontrare…

**Estoy atrapado en este laberinto de escaleras, puertas blancas y un piso lleno de vidrios rotos, mientras el maldito payaso me persigue…**

**-**no importa cuanto corras te alcanzare…

-¡no! ¡Déjame ir! ¡DEJAME IR!

-corre...Corre… ¡me gusta verte correr!

-corre todo lo que puedas nunca saldrás….

-¡aunque tenga que pasar la eternidad corriendo voy a salir!

**No se por donde voy, todos los cuartos me parecen iguales, pero por lo menos logre dejar atrás al payaso, después de no se cuantas horas...Una puerta abierta ¡AL FIN LA SALIDA!**

-¡solo un poco más!, ¡vamos!... ¡NO…NO ES JUSTO NO JUSTO... NO CIERRES LA PUERTA ¡

-Kai se que me estas viendo por favor ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

_-no quiero…_

-¡Kai! ¡Yo no te eh echo nada! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?

_-¡NO ME HAS HECHO NADA!, tu maldito bastardo de "##€~& , ¡por tu culpa y la de la maldita"·$$# mi niñito es gay!_

-yo no volví a nadie gay, Kai tienes que aceptar las cosas….

_-¡CALLATE "··%·!...lo siento "dulzura" me exalte, tal vez un poco de gas nervioso arregle las cosas.. _

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE ·"$" CUANDO MI PADRE TE ENCUENTRE EL TE MAT…..!

_-¡UY si el reformadito Kevin me va a hacer daño! ¡Uy estoy tan asustada!_

**No recuerdo nada más, cuando desperté estaba en el mismo lugar del principio**

-te dije que te alcanzaría, ahora "jugaremos" un par de horas más….

-te juro que aunque me mates .no te escaparas de tu castigo.

-como digas, muy pronto estarás en el cielo con tu abuelo….

-y tu estarás en el infierno junto a esa "·#·$, pero antes de "jugar", dime ¿Cómo te convertiste en su esclavo?

-yo no soy esclavo de nadie ¡esa humana es mi juguete! ¡No mi ama!

-si claro….

_-¡YA ZOMBOSO DEJA DE PARLOTEAR Y SIGUE TORTURANDOLO DE UNA VEZ!..._

- ¿Asi te llamas? , bueno tortúrame de una vez o tu "ama" se va a enojar contigo.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESA"··$!·· ¡NO ES MI AMA!

-si claro…

_-hazlo de una buena vez o si no…._

-o si no ¿Qué? No te temo.

_-recuerda que yo tengo "lo que necesitas para estar completo", ¡OBEDECE "3#!_

-ESTOY CANSADO DE SEGUIR TUS ORDENES...

**El payaso saco un puño de goma, destruyo el parlante, mato a los perros y me miro con la misma mirada que tenia mi padre el día que lo libere por primera vez…**

-¿aun quieres hacer ese trato conmigo?

-¿ya no quieres el placer de acabar con tus propias manos a los miembros de la familia Tennyson, uno por uno?

-me contentare con arrancarle los intestinos a esa india c##

**Mm...Me parece que voy a vivir después de todo**

_¿Review? _


	9. la loca es loca, el payaso es  payaso

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 9: la loca es loca, el payaso es payaso.

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kai**

**¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito me allá traicionado? DESPÚES DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR EL…Bueno por lo menos el resto de los "podridos", aun siguen de mi lado, cálmate Kai aun tienes aprisionada su alma no puede hacerte nada, nada…**

-señor...

-¡SEÑORA! Te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames señora ¡bolsa de carne putrefacta!

-Señora carne putrefacta, unos intrusos encontraron la entrada del hospital….

-¡¿INTRUSOS?

-Kenny y Sully Tennyson, lev Levin, junto a dos mujeres no identificadas: una chica pelinegra con mechón rojo y una mujer rubia de ojos rojos

-¿Qué? ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE POR LA ####? A ver déjame ver el monitor.

**Era cierto, mi niñito y "esos" habían descubierto la entrada, por suerte no habían podido pasar de ahí por que los podridos los tenían bien ocupados.**

-bolsa de cadáveres ve y encárgate de todo, mientras yo me encargo del bastardito.

-si mi señora.

**Yo no estoy lo loca, soy una madre, una madre que hará todo lo posible por su hijo, un hijo muy enfermo. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de zombozo**

**Maldita hija de ### si cree que voy a seguir tolerándola esta equivocada.**

-¿estas seguro que es por aquí?

-segurísimo

**No es que me agrade mucho el bastardito, pero me será de utilidad si algo sale mal.**

-estas seguro

-¡ya te dije que si!

-bueno, bueno ya solo para estar seguros.

**Primero la india y ahora el bastardo…No tuvimos que recorrer mucho antes de encontrar a la ## que se puso en el medio.**

-Mm..Mal payasito, ahora se bueno y entrégame a ese "niño".

-o si no¿ que?

-o si no te quedas sin alma.

**No soy tonto, antes que el muy desgraciado pudiera decir algo lo noquee.**

-Llévalo de vuelta a su cuarto y tortúralo hasta matarlo, yo tengo que volver arriba.

-si

-¿si que?

**Yo no soy su esclavo pero mientras ella tenga eso, mejor la escucho.**

-si…señora

-mejor

**La india me miro con cara de satisfacción y se fue por donde vino. **

**A regañadientes tuve que hacer lo que ella quería.**

**-**para que lo sepas Devlin ¡NO SOY SU ESCLAVO!, pero debo hacer lo que me pide, bueno deberé conformarme con arrancarte tus intestinos**.**

_¿Review? _


	10. Reuniendo a la familia

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 10: Reuniendo a la familia

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kenny**

**Esas cosas salían de todos lados, Sully junto a Jay lanzaban todo el mana que podían, lev se había transformado en Kevin 11 cubriendo la retaguardia junto a la madrina de Dev que se había transformado en un criatura extraña de sombras en cuanto a mi y yo estaba transformado en fuego pantanoso…**

-¡estos tipos son demasiados no vamos a poder con todos!

-¡vamos lev no te puedes dar por vencido ahora!

-¡tente fe hermanito!

-¡cállate Jay, es nuestro fin!

**Fuego, hechizos de todo tipo, patadas, golpes, estuvimos así durante horas, destrozábamos, cortábamos, quemábamos pero siempre aparecían más, muchos más… Nos superaban en número, nos estaban a punto de masacrar cuando…**

**-¡**_Hitmoncha!_

**Eran mis padres, junto a Kevin Levin y el bisabuelo…todos juntos acabamos en un parpadeo con todas esas cosas y destruimos las cámaras de seguridad.**

-¿están bien? Por poco no llegamos.

-¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo, jovencito?

-mamá déjame explicarte….

-basta del jueguito de la familia feliz… ¿COMO ES ESO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI HIJO DEVLIN?

**Sully y lev me miraron con cara de espanto.**

-¿me cambiaste por un hombre? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡CON MI HERMANO NADIE SE METE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO AHORA SI TE VOY A GOLPEAR!

-¡Ya cálmense todos ¡ el viejo, lev y Sully se quedaran en la retaguardia, ustedes tres junto a Jay Irian avanzando, mientras que Kenny y yo iremos por la bruja.

-perdóneme señora pero yo...

-cálmate Maxwell, se lo que hago.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos?

-Digamos que te observado a ti y a tus nietos por largo tiempo, encanto.

-Benjamín, mejor hacemos lo que ella dice.

-¿Qué TE PICO KEVIN?

-no andarás en nada raro con ella ¿o no Kevin?

-Mira Gwen, Digamos que me a ayudado en ciertos "negocios" y se que ella sabe lo que hace, ni diré más.

**Antes de poder seguir discutiendo la madrina de Dev me envolvió junto a ella a un manto negro, trasportándonos justo a un pasadizo lleno de puertas y escaleras iguales.**

-¡vamos no hay tiempo que perder!, Ve al final del pasillo y dobla a la derecha ¡ahí esta dev! ¡Deprisa!

**Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, mientras más me acercaba, más oía los gritos de dolor de Devlin…**

_¿Review? _


	11. vendetta

acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 11: vendetta

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kenny**

**Corrí lo más rápido que pude (con la desesperación no se me ocurrió convertirme en xlr8), cuando abrí la puerta indicada, ¡no lo podía creer!**

-¿tu...Como...Pudiste?

**Un horrendo payaso torturaba de la manera más horrible a mi Devlin, dejándolo con verdaderas llagas, una pierna rota y un ojo morado, el piso esta cubierto de sangre.**

-mira quien llego, bueno parece que por nuestras "horas de diversión" a quedado inconsciente.

-eres un…

**No pude terminar, una ira solo comparable a la que mi padre sintió cuando Kevin me noqueo se apodero de mí, me convertí en rath, en dos tiempos tenia agarrado por los hombros al payaso.**

-que miedo, ahora me vas a llevar al proyector ¿no?

-Déjame decirte una cosa payaso inmundo….Ahora yo me "divertiré" contigo.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio, eres un héroe, los héroes siguen las reglas.

-ahora no me siento muy heroico que digamos.

-espera no puedes…

**El payaso intento convertirse en confeti, pero no lo deje, le arranque un pedazo de cuello de un mordisco, le arranque los brazos y las piernas para que no pudiera escapar.**

-¡por el amor de dios ¡ten composición!

-que te pasa ¿pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo?

-¡por favor para!

**No lo escuchaba, a arañazos desenfrenados le abrí el tronco e hice picadillo sus órganos (no sangro pero gritaba a todo pulmón), una vez echo esto me concentre en su cara, la deje como carne molida, pero aún ¡seguía vivo!**

-Mm... Lo había olvidado, eres un zombie, será mejor hacer un "acto humanitario" y cortarte la cabeza.

-espera, espera ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

-adiós payaso.

**Por un momento pensé en dejarlo, pero vi. Nuevamente a mi dev y sin pensarlo dos veces (mientras el ### pasaba de las suplicas a los insultos) tome su cabeza con mis dos manos y se la saque de un tiron.**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Anarka Nostrade**

**Por mi debilidad paso esto, si la hubiera matado cuando debía, esto ni el suicidio de la hija que tuvo con Ben, ¡pero esto se acabo! , ahora esa negra va a pagar por todo el daño que a hecho.**

-¿Quién c##### eres tu? ¡SEGURIDAD!

-No te molestes encanto, nadie va a venir a ayudarte, mis amigos se están encargando de tus "sirvientes".

-Bueno, tendré que ensuciarme las manos.

-tus manos ya tienen mucha sangre en ellas, sobre todo la de tu abuelo.

-¡cállate hija de ####!

**La muy ### vino corriendo hacia mi, rápidamente me convertí en un ser de sombras y la sostuve por los aires. (Se que no se noto mucho pero no pude evitar sonreír)**

-Por haber asesinado a tus padres por no comprarte la muñeca que querías…

-murieron en un incendio yo no los mate…

-Por haber asesinado a Julie Yamatomo y a Elena Validus solo para tener a "el salvador del mundo" solo para ti…

-¡Cállate!, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso ellas murieron en un accidente automovilístico, ¡no es mi culpa que se les cortaran los frenos…

-Por haber matado a tu abuelo cuando se dio cuenta de el "tipo de persona que eres"...

-¡mentira!, murió de un ataque cardiaco….

-Por haber cambiado los antidepresivos de tu hija Gwen II provocando su suicidio…

-¡Nooo!, yo...la amaba, ¡nunca le haría..Nunca le hice daño….

-Por el intento de asesinato de Gwendolyn Tennyson y por...el secuestro e intento de asesinato de Devlin Levin…

-¡MENTIRA!, aunque lo segundo me habría gustado…

-Negar tus pecados no te salvará, te sentencio a la pena capital.

**Con mis cabellos comencé a estirar sus extremidades, grito como un chancho de corral….**

-Ya que eres demasiado maldita para concederte un "ultimo deseo", te permitiré hacerme una sola pregunta, _vamos aclara tu duda más urgente antes de morir._

-quiero saber… ¿Por qué si Kenny es hijo de esa ### es moreno como yo?

-Por que cuando su padre se puso el omnitrix por primera vez, algunos espermatozoides quedaron alterados en cuanto a los genes, que definen la pigmentación de la piel.

**Una vez dicho esto, le arranque las extremidades, la cabeza y el corazón.**


	12. sorpresa inesperada

Acepta las cosas como son

Capitulo 12: Una sorpresa inesperada

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo.**

**Referencias: Cuando Kenny tiene 16 años. **

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kenny**

**Ha pasado 2 1/2meses después del secuestro de Devlin, aunque ya nuestras familias se han hecho a la idea de la relación (bueno a Kevin y a Lev les a costado más) **

-dev, ¿te sientes bien?

**Devlin se a sentido muy mal, vomita todo el tiempo y no se si será impresión mía, pero me parece que se estaba hinchando… **

-¿ah? Si, creo que tengo una infección estomacal, ya se me pasara.

-Mm...Mejor ve a un medico, después de lo que te paso no quiero correr riesgos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que? Si tomando una pastilla se me pasa.

-Devlin, quieras o vas a ver a un medico, yo voy contigo.

**De mala gana logre que dev viera a un doctor amigo de la familia.**

-Bien ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes, creo saber la causa de los vómitos y el por que los poderes del Sr. Levin se han neutralizado por así decirlo…Esta embarazado.

-No, debe haber un error…

-No, no hay error, además los exámenes dicen claramente quien es el padre, felicidades Sr. Tennyson.

**El anciano doctor de cejas muy pobladas se estiro para darme la mano, la que yo le tome por educación/estado de shock.**

-¿esta seguro? digo, errar es humano ¿no?

-Estoy 100% seguro de mi diagnostico

-Es verdad Kenny, con tantos exámenes que hace, pudo haberse traspapelado algo.

- Joven levántese el polerón y acuéstese en la camilla por favor.

**Devlin algo incrédulo hizo lo que el medico pidió.**

-Déjenme demostrárselo.

**El anciano puso un ultrasonido en el abdomen del pelinegro, casi al instante en el monitor se podían ver claramente dos bebes….en realidad eran embriones, pero se entiende.**

-¿ahora me creen?

-¡OH dios mió! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Dijo Dev, tapándose la cara con el brazo para que no lo viera llorar.**

-cálmate dev, yo estaré a tu lado en todo, te dije que te cuidaría, ¿recuerdas? y eso Hare

-todo estará bien ya veras.

-pero…

**No lo deje terminar, tome su mano y simplemente lo bese.**

* * *

**Yo…sabia que…podía ocurrir, pero era una posibilidad tan baja, bueno cuando la familia se entero, Kevin casi me mata.**

**Si Lev no lo detiene (cosa que me sorprendió mucho, creo que desde que se formalizo su relación con Sul, dejo de sentir la necesidad de competir conmigo), pero se fueron asiendo a la idea de a poco, si fue duro, pero lo viene ahora va a ser realmente duro...**

-¡¿Esta chatarra no puede ir más deprisa?

-Cálmate Tennyson. ¡Aunque tenga que pasar la barrera del sonido vamos a llegar a tiempo!

-hay por favor...

-¡no exageres lev y conduce!

-Sul tu ternura me sorprende…

-¡sabia que debí haberme ido con Jay!

-Calma, que ya casi llegamos al hospital.

**Apenas llegamos corrí lo más rápido que pude, casi no escuche lo que mis padres , mi bisabuelo y el padre de devlin me dijeron, mientras una enfermera me entregaba un traje verde y me conducía al quirófano.**

-respire profundo, sin nervios.

-Si claro, tranquilo, sin nervios, entiendo.

**Parecía una película de ovnis con tantos aparatos, dev estaba más pálido y transpirado de lo normal, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que estaba asustado, mientras los doctores (entre ellos el medico que nos atendió la primera vez) lo preparaban para la cesárea. **

**-**Pensé que no llegarías...Estoy algo…, tengo miedo.

-tranquilo, no hay nada que temer.

-Bien Sr. Levin, todo listo, ahora necesito que puje.

-bien, siga, puje, puje, aquí esta el primero.

**Del cuerpo del pelinegro salio un pequeño bebe, que después de un breve acercamiento a su "mamá ", el medico de concentro en sacar a su hermano.**

-bien, ahora puje un poca más, bien perfecto, aquí esta el otro.

**Después de un rato, en la sala de recuperación nos trajeron a los niños.**

**Eran los bebitos más lindos del universo, uno parecido a mi (pero con la piel más blanca y ojos azules) y el otro parecido a Dev (pero con ojos verdes).Los cuales dormían placidamente en los brazos de dev.**

**-**Sabes que a diferencia de mi embarazo, no podremos mantener en secreto a estos dos, los paparazzi llegaran en cualquier momento, el mundo siempre los verán como engendros.

-no importa, ahora solo importa que ellos y tu están bien.

-pero….

-¡y dale con el PERO!, mira ya es momento que dejes eso, yo te amo y te guste o no, estaré a tu lado y de los niños...Acepta las cosas como son.

**Mi bello pelinegro me miro algo desconcertado, pero después de un rato se le paso.**

-¿Cómo los vamos a llamar? Cuantos entren nuestras familias, se va generar una guerra civil por decidir el nombre.

-Yo había pensado en Benjamín Maxwell y Lenny Ethan Levin Tennyson

-Querrás decir Tennyson Levin

-Eso ya lo veremos.

**No me importa que el mundo piense que somos unos degenerados, no me importa que me comparen con mi padre, yo acepto las cosas tal cual son, si el mundo lo acepta que bueno y si no que bueno también.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como dije al principio comencé a escribir esto por que no existe historias de esta pareja en español.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron y no olviden dejar sus**

**_Review_.**


End file.
